Ele é bom o bastante para nossa irmãzinha one short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Eles não estavam certos se ele era bom o bastante para sua irmãzinha, mas eles descobririam que o amor deles era mais forte que as duvidas deles


**Ele é bom o bastante para nossa irmãzinha? **

Rony Weasley sempre esteve em situações muito complexas para sua idade, no primeiro ano ele tinha ido com Harry e Hermione para salvar a pedra filosofal de Voldemort, em seu segundo ano ele junto com Harry invadiram a toca de um monstro milenar que poderia matar qualquer um com um olhar, no terceiro ano ele sentiu a pressão de ajudar o amigo quando todos achavam que um assassino tinha invadido a escola para o matar e no quarto ano ele se sentiu envergonhado com o comportamento dele para o amigo, mas nada parecia o preparar para aquele dia.

Os irmãos Weasleys tinham se reunido e tentavam debater sobre o namoro de Harry e Gina, não que tivessem muita coisa contra, mas com os constantes ataques de comensais, eles vinham a duvidar se Harry era uma escolha boa para a pequena irmãzinha deles.

Rony tinha tentado os convencer que aquilo era uma idiotice completa, Harry já demonstrava ser poderoso quando voltou do espelho real e agora, quase um ano depois do acontecido, o garoto instilava medo nos comensais apenas com um olhar.

Mas os irmãos de Rony não teriam isso.

-Sinceramente, eu achava que seria bom a Gina ter o sonho dela realizado, mas será que vale o custo? Porque o garoto entra em mais problemas que os dragões da reserva –Carlinhos fala com uma carranca, Gui encara o irmão e fala.

-Talvez a gente tenha sido negligente com o começo do namoro e por ver o como Gina estava feliz, mas eu não sei mais se e bom eles continuarem a namorar –ele franze uma sobrancelha ao pensar na batalha no final do quinto ano do garoto, ele tinha praticamente soltado a magia dele como uma explosão que devastou quase completamente a casa ancestral de Voldemort.

Isso sem contar os comensais mortos que estavam em volta.

Os gêmeos se encaram por um tempo, mas logo falam.

-Entendemos como vocês se sentem... –Fred começa a falar.

-Mas nem por todo os galeões de Gringottes vamos entrar no meio do namoro deles –Jorge termina, Gui e Carlinhos encaram os gêmeos com sentimentos traído e falam.

-Será que vocês dois não entendem? A Gina pode estar correndo perigo... –Mas os gêmeos elevam suas mãos e falam.

-Se o nosso querido irmãos não notou... –Fred.

-Todos nós estamos em perigo... –Jorge.

-Desde que o Voldeco renasceu... –Fred.

-O relógio da mamãe aponta para perigo mortal... –Jorge.

-Embora sabemos que o Harry se coloca em perigo... –Fred.

-Nós sabemos que ele pode sair disso sem um arranhão –Jorge termina ao que os dois irmãos mais velhos ainda estavam duvidosos.

-Eu estou com os gêmeos –Rony fala cansado, não queria estar ali, queria estar com Hermione e descansando para o próximo treinamento, mas os irmãos queriam por que queriam solucionar o namoro da pequena irmã deles.

-É claro que você estaria do lado dele –Gui fala meio aborrecido, ao que Rony eleva uma sobrancelha –Sempre unido nas pequenas brincadeiras tolas... Sempre se colocando em riscos desnecessários... –Mal Gui termina de falar e ele sente a ponta da varinha de Rony na testa dele, ninguém tinha visto o ruivo de olhos azulados se movimentar e todos gelaram diante do olhar dele.

-Pequenas brincadeiras tolas? Riscos desnecessários? Vocês sabe o que enfrentamos, Guilherme? Sabe para o que lutamos? Pois eu acho que você não tem a menor das idéias –Gui tinha começado a avançar para a varinha quando Rony estala os dedos e as varinhas de todos os irmãos dele voam para sua mão –Você acha que o Harry não esta nos preparando para o que esta acontecendo na guerra? Acha que estamos apenas brincando e nos divertindo em Hogwarts enquanto os "adultos" estão lutando bravamente para terminar com Voldemort? Pense de novo Guilherme, estamos fazendo muito mais do que a pequena Ordem da Fênix esta fazendo agora mesmo –ele joga as varinhas na mesa e se vira –Eu não me importo com o que vocês tentem, mas saibam que o que fiz não se compara com o que Harry pode fazer, sei que vão tentar, só desejo sorte para vocês –ele deixou os quatro irmãos chocados na mesa da cozinha, Gui se vira para os irmãos e fala bravo.

-Vocês viram o como ele agiu? Potter já colocou nossos irmãos contra nós –ele fica com uma carranca –Amanhã eu farei de tudo e não vou deixar aquele garoto perto da nossa irmãzinha novamente –Carlinhos cabeceia enquanto os gêmeos pareciam um tanto relutantes, mas cabeceiam logo, não apoiavam, mas os irmãos mais velhos iriam precisar de ajuda para enfrentar Harry.

Na manhã seguinte Gui começa a colocar seu plano em pratica, ele tinha recrutado os irmãos para não dar espaço para que Harry e Gina ficassem sozinhos, então começavam a falar sobre os tempos em que eles tinham vários relacionamentos em Hogwarts e como era bom ter mais experiências.

No começo Harry apenas os encarou sem entender, mas logo ele pode ver o plano dos irmãos Weasleys e tentou ignorar.

Até que eles descobriram que Harry iria levar Gina para o Beco Diagonal para um encontro romântico e eles resolveram agir.

Esperando o garoto se preparar para o encontro, eles invadem o quarto dele e lacram a porta para terem uma conversa de intimidação, assim que Harry sai do banheiro, ele vê os irmãos da namorada sentados na cama com as varinhas dele nas mãos e olhares decididos.

-Harry... Estamos aqui para falar... –Mas Harry logo o corta.

-Eu não deixarei Gina se e isso que vocês vieram pedir, agora saiam de meu quarto, por favor –carrancas começam a se formar nos mais velhos enquanto os gêmeos pareciam relutantes, Gui estava para começar a falar quando ele continua –Gina sabe dos perigos que envolvem namorar o menino-que-foi-marcado-pelo-louco-cara-de-cobra, mas ela me ama e eu a amo completamente, não vou deixar ninguém se colocar entre nosso namoro, seja o Voldeco cara de cobra ou os irmãos dela –de repente todos puxam as varinhas e apontam para Harry –Não foi um movimento esperto de vocês –isso foi a última frase que ele disse antes dos irmãos Weasleys atacassem.

Gina caminhava pelos corredores da Fortaleza Potter quando sentiu uma onda forte de poder vindo do quarto de Harry, ela começa a caminhar rapidamente para o quarto do namorado quando ela ouve Rony falar.

-Não se intrometa nisso Gina –ela se vira para o irmão que tinha um olhar desgostoso na face.

-O que aconteceu, Rony? –o irmão dela coloca um braço no ombro dela e fala.

-Os idiotas dos nossos irmãos acharam que você namorando o Harry era perigoso demais e que eles tentariam intimidar o Harry a te largar –ele bufa ao que os olhos de Gina começam a queimar de pura magia –Mas eu deixaria o Harry cuidar das coisas como ele pode –ele lança um sorriso malicioso para a irmã ao que as portas do quarto de Harry voam aberto e os irmãos Weasleys saem correndo com expressões terrificadas, o que quer que Harry tenha feito tinha assustado pelo menos vinte anos da vida de cada um, todos lançam olhares de medo para Gina que manda um olhar desapontado para cada um.

-Nunca mais vamos intrometer... Nunca mais vamos intrometer –os gêmeos repetiam continuamente ao que Harry sai do quarto com um sorriso sereno, os irmãos Weasleys vendo o garoto começam a se afastar rapidamente, Gina se abraça ao namorado e fala.

-Muitos problemas para resolver? –Harry parecia um tanto triste e fala.

-Eu não queria ter chego a isso... Mas eu não vi outra opção –ele se abraça a ela para tirar conforto ao que Gina lhe dá completamente.

-Quanto foi preciso? –Harry no começo fica indeciso, mas ao ver o olhar da namorada, ele suspira e fala.

-Visões da batalha na mansão Nott, a briga na mansão Riddle, a batalha no final do ano e demonstração de um terço do meu poder enquanto sustentava um pupilo de proteção para que ninguém na Fortaleza sentisse... –Harry suspira pesadamente e sussurra –O que fiz com Voldemort quando ele disse o que faria com você –Gina sentia o namorado estremecer, desde que Voldemort tinha dito que usaria feitiços arcaicos para prender Gina como sua escrava, Harry vinha fazendo de tudo para a proteger, mas quando os comensais apareceram em Hogsmeade para realizar o plano, Harry tinha lançado uma das maiores onda de poder que ele poderia usar, se ele não tivesse se lembrado de proteger a cidade, Hogsmeade juntamente com metade de Hogwarts e a floresta proibida seriam uma cratera fumegante, Voldemort tinha aparecido e tinha escarnecido Harry, mas quando a onda de poder o pegou, o sorriso tinha desaparecido juntamente com parte do braço do lorde das trevas.

Gina sabia que aquele poder assustava o namorado, perder o controle como ele tinha quase perdido o assustava completamente, mas ele fazia de tudo para assegurar a todos que estava no controle, somente algumas pessoas de confiança viam Harry como um garoto normal como ele queria, todos o viam como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Mas Gina era determinada a não deixar o namorado vagar na culpa e logo o puxou para o beijo apaixonado, assim que ela sente que ele estava meio atordoado, ela se vira para Rony e sussurra algo para ele cuidar do namorado, ela se vira para seguir onde os irmãos tinham ido.

Chegando na cozinha, Gina lança um olhar para todos eles, os gêmeos eram relutantes em encarar a irmã deles, mas ela sabia que eles não fizeram isso de coração, mas Gui e Carlinhos receberam o olhar assassino completo dela.

-Quem foi o gênio que começou a ter as idéias erradas? –Gui e Carlinhos afundam ainda mais nas cadeiras enquanto os gêmeos suspiram, ela desaparece rapidamente e fica a milímetro dos dois irmãos mais velhos –Eu sei que vocês querem o meu bem e me proteger do mundo, mas vocês cometeram o erro de achar que Harry era perigoso e que eu deveria estar longe dele... Pra dizer a verdade, Harry e o oposto, ele é o meu melhor escudo contra o que vamos enfrentar, ele se joga na frente de maldições mortais para mim só por me amar... Eu estou desapontada com vocês e sugiro que reflitam no que tentaram fazer –ela estava para sair quando fala –E como estarei fora com Harry para o nosso encontro, vou deixar três pessoas para os fazerem refletir melhor sobre isso –ela lança um olhar para os gêmeos que cabeceiam humildemente, quando ela sai da cozinha, Gui e Carlinhos sentem o sangue gelar quando vêem Molly, Fleur e Catarina entrando na cozinha com expressões frias.

Gina caminha para o quarto do namorado no mesmo instante que Rony saia, assim que vê o irmão, Gina sorri e fala.

-Então... Ele é bom para sua pobre irmãzinha que não sabe se defender? –Rony sorri maliciosamente para ela e fala.

-Pobre irmãzinha que não sabe se defender? Eu não me lembro de ter outra irmã –Rony evita o bofetão que ia receber de Gina e fala –Sinceramente, aquele garoto poderia rachar o mundo em dois só para salvar você e aqueles idiotas acham que podem contra ele –ele bufa ruidosamente ao ouvirem os gritos das três mulheres na cozinha –Eu estou certo que ele é bom para você assim como você é boa para ele –Rony sorri e sai andando, mas logo se vira para a irmã e fala –Sem contar que os nossos irmãozinhos não desconfiam que você só precisa aprender a se multiplicar para ser tão poderosa quando nosso pequeno Harry –Gina apenas solta uma gargalhada má ao que Rony só treme a cabeça e sai com um sorriso divertido.

Uma semana depois, Gui e Carlinhos voltaram a ser os egos normais deles, mas sempre que alguém perguntava para eles sobre a relação de Gina e Harry, eles diziam que não existia homem melhor para a irmãzinha deles.

**Homenagem:**

**Este one short vai especialmente para uma amiga que eu adoro por demais...**

Karollinny Pierce Cullen

Eu adorei conhecer vc linda... vou te levar sempre no coração...

te adoro


End file.
